blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Benson
IT information in this page has to be credited to Stephen King Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Henry's history. Henry Benson is the psychopathic school bully and the secondary antagonist of Blessed, besides evil, magical beings (being the primary antagonists as whole). He is also the leader of the Benson Gang, a gang of teen bullies who rival the Losers' Club. He is friends with Patrick Hutchinson, Belch Higgins and formally friends with Victor Cross. As one of the school bullies, he is also on good terms Greta Brewer, Bethany Fadden and their small group of friends. This is evidenced when Bethany and some other girls throw an apple core at Vic in the cafeteria, when he is walking to the Losers' lunch table with Pip Muniz-Halliwell--showing that the Benson Gang must have told Greta and her friends about Vic's new priorities. Henry is also the only son of Oscar "Butch" Benson and an unnamed woman. History Early Life Childhood Raised in a poor, violent environment by his mentally ill father, Butch Benson, an ex-marine who reputedly went insane and psychotic after being relieved of his war activities, Henry rapidly developed into a hateful, loathing individual who would often display immediate negative and stereotypical feelings towards those around him--particularly his classmates. In particular, Butch's deep racism leads to Henry choosing the African-American, Mike Hunter as his favorite bullying target. Despite his hostile nature however, during his childhood (beginning in first grade) Henry would go on to make friends among other bullies of his age, with the more intelligent, Victor Cross, the unusually large and clumsy yet rather muscular, Belch Higgins and the psychologically-disturbing, Patrick Hutchinson. These three boys, he would assort into a gang of his own: The aptly-named Benson Gang. Beginning in the sixth grade, Henry and his gang tormented Bill Reynolds, Richie Thompson, Eddie Kresington and Stanley Upright; the four original Losers' Club members. When Beverly Carson, Ben Hartman and Mike Hunter, and (in 2015) Pip Muniz-Halliwell joined they also became targets for Henry and his gang. Throughout Blessed Personality Henry was raised in a poor and violent environment by his mentally ill, racist, and alcoholic father. This is mainly why Henry rapidly developed into a hateful and loathing individual who often displays immediate negative and stereotypical feelings towards those around him (particularly his classmates). In particular, Butch's deep racism leads to Henry choosing the African-American Mike Hunter as his favorite bullying target. Despite his hostile nature however, during his childhood Henry made friends among other bullies of his age, with his closest being Vic, Belch and all three of these boys he would assort into a gang. However, when Vic falls for Pip Muniz-Halliwell and says it to Henry's face, Henry easily cuts Vic off and ends their friendship; even having Bethany Fadden and some other girls to throw an apple core at Vic's head in the cafeteria. This says that Henry is homophobic and phobic to all sexualities that are not hetero-. This scene also says that Henry is possibly friends with school bully, Greta Brewer and her group of friends. However, Greta wasn't at the lunch table with Bethany and the girls when the apple core was thrown at Vic. Physical Appearance Henry's dirty blonde hair is styled into a mullet. His eyes are the color of blue. He is eighteen years old. Professional Life Henry is a (senior) student at Baker High School. Romantic Life Appearances Season 1 * The Sins of the Parents * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! Notes and Trivia * Henry's mother leaving the family--from the constant physical abuse of Butch--is probably one of the main reasons why Henry is psychologically unstable. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Evil Beings Category:Students Category:Baker High Students Category:Benson Gang Category:Bullies